Adhesive or compound cost is a significant portion of total raw materials cost of most roofing products. Roofing products such as single-ply membranes are most often coated with one or more compounds and/or adhesives before being applied upon a roof surface. It is essential as well that the roofing products and the adhesives which bind the products to the roof surface provide a waterproof covering to prevent the seepage of rain or precipitation through the roof surfaces.
In order to create the most effective water-tight seal, roofing products such as single-ply membranes are generally completely coated on their undersurface for complete adherence to the roof deck substrate. Currently, most asphaltic or non-asphaltic peel-and-stick products used in the roofing industry are fully coated over the surface area that is intended to be adhered to a given surface. One exception includes membranes provided with straight or curvy stripes formed in the coating. However, this stripe coat leaves continuous channels which permits water to flow through and thus compromising the water sealing properties of the membrane.